Any Harbor in a Storm, Raising Anchor pt 4
by SnigePippi
Summary: When you are trapped in a hurricane on an island, where everybody is claiming amnesty, there is nothing to do but having fun and games, and some steamy romance. Featuring Smoker drinking with Luffy. Complet
1. The Isle of Amnestia

**Any Harbor in a Storm**

This is just a small idea I got and just for fun. I have no right to One Piece, give your worship where it belongs: To Eiichiro Oda!

As always. I'm not that used to English, but Death by manga have removed the worst grammar mistakes.

Note:

The Snipe is a wading bird, but it is perfectly capable of flying! They are well-camouflaged birds and difficult to hunt, that's where the term 'Sniper' comes from... A Sniper's someone so good they're able to hit a snipe... If we follow up on that, Usopp might be the only one capable of beating Tashigi ;)

* * *

><p><strong>The Isle of Amnestia<strong>

It was pouring and there was sleet in the rain, too. Her left side hurt from slipping on the icy pavement and she was getting drenched.

She'd only been five minutes late. Five fucking minutes and then they'd shipped off without her because of the alarm siren! She knew the ship had to go to the secured cave island in the bay, to keep safe from the oncoming storm. But five minutes?

She took off her glasses and wiped water from her face and tucked her wet hair behind her ears. Didn't bother putting the glasses on again, she couldn't see anything in the rain anyway. She sighed. She'd have to find a place to stay during the storm until the Marine ship could pick her up again.

As she turned around to get back into the town she slipped again on the sleety quay and landed in a muddy puddle of icy cold water.

'Fucking crazy icy hollow hell of an island with its damn bloody weather and crazy fucking storms! Damn all landlubbers and their slippery fucking streets!' She yelled and started getting up.

Three people were looking down at her with an impressed expression.

She swallowed.

'Hi! Nami. Hi Sanji... Zoro.' She mumbled. Zoro was standing in the rain, almost as wet as herself. Sanji was carrying an umbrella over Nami and himself. They all grinned down at her and then Zoro! offered her a hand.

'That was a rather interesting word of a phrase.' Nami said when Tashigi had gotten up. 'Now I believe, that you actually are a crude Marine.'

'A pretty wet girl is never crude!' Sanji defended Tashigi.

'What are you doing here?' Zoro asked.

'Um. I didn't get back on deck before they had to sail to the safety cave on Amnestia.' She mumbled.

'Same as us.' Nami sighed.

'Yeah, thanks to Mr. No-Sense-of-Direction here.' Sanji grumbled.

'I didn't ask you to come running after me!' Zoro growled at his two crewmates.

'As if we want you to stay here all alone! I'd like to come back to a whole town, and there's two days until the Log Pose sets!' Nami said. 'Come on, let's find a place to stay.'

Tashigi tagged along. They went to the lower part of town and looked around for any open bar or restaurant.

There weren't any. Everything seemed closed down.

'This can't be right! Why would a town close down all it's bars?' Nami was getting her feet wet and more and more impatient. 'They can't earn any money like that!'

'Everybody's probably out on the Amnestia isle. That's were all the sailors and pirates have gone, so that's where the money are.' Tashigi suggested tiredly.

'But there must be placed for people like us who don't get back on their ship when the siren starts!' Nami argued.

'Is there both Pirates, Mariners and other sailors out on Amnestia?' Sanji asked curiously.

'Yeah. Nobody fights there during a storm. Everybody sits down together and try to pass the time. Usually with a lot of food and drinking. Hence the name Amnestia.' Tashigi explained.

'So. We've just missed out on a really good party?' Zoro asked.

Tashigi shrugged. She wasn't really into drinking contests with pirates and Marines.

'Hey, there's light from that basement club over there.' Sanji pointed.

They when over to look at it.

'Bad Kitty Club?' Nami commented. 'I have a bad feeling about this!'

'I don't care. I want to get out of the rain.' Zoro said and went down the stairs.

The others followed.

The room they entered was nicely clean and softly lit, and there was soft music in the background blended with happy chatter and laughter from the costumers.

But suddenly Zoro swore angrily turned around and grabbed Sanji and covered the Cooks eyes.

''What the fuck are you doing you stupid Moss-ball.' Sanji yelled and started fighting the Swordsman.

'Sanji! This is probably the only open place! Promise to behave and don't faint or bleed on anybody, or do anything that will get us kicked out!' Zoro said between his teeth while trying to keep the Cook pacified.

Tashigi stared around and realized why Zoro was anxious to keep the Cook down. All the waiters were very pretty and mostly well-shaped girls, though there seemed to be one or two boys. They were all in various short dresses and uniforms, varying from a buxom nurse in long white boots to a lithe lady in tight fitting snake costume. There was even one in Marine uniform, though not any kind of uniform Tashigi knew of, with a very short skirt instead of trousers. Nami started giggling.

'Sanji, please be still until we find out if we can stay.' Nami said and waived for a waitress.

A small Cat-girl arrived and bowed politely.

'Please to meet you, honored costumers. What can I do to serve you?'

'I this the only open place in town? We didn't get back to out ships and we're trapped here until storm's over.' Nami asked.

'I'm afraid so. There is the storehouse down the harbor for situations like yours though. It's free for all, but divided in man and woman areas.'

'Are there food there?' Zoro asked from behind Nami.

'I believe they serve free soup and coffee, honored costumer.'

'What do you have here?' Nami asked.

'We can provide almost anything a costumer could wish for!' The Cat-girl beamed happily.

'Okay. We'll stay.' Nami decided. 'Sanji! You are to breath regularly and deeply, or I will never talk to you! Zoro, let him go. Come on Tashi-chan, lets get something to drink and eat!'

'Have I died and gone to heaven?' Sanji asked breathless. 'This is the fulfillment of all my dreams.'

Zoro smacked Sanji in the head.

'I thought you dreamed of finding All Blue, Ero-Cook, and I only see one fish in here.'

'Do you have a table somewhere warm and a little out of the way?' Tashigi asked

'I know just the place, honored costumer.' The Cat-girl bowed again and led them on.

* * *

><p>They were seated on soft plush couches in a dim corner near a roaring fire. Nami bossed them around placing the wet Tashigi and Zoro closest to the fire and making sure that Sanji was turned away from the main room of the club.<p>

'I don't suppose you have any specific wishes regarding which waiter you prefer assigned to your table?' Cat-girl asked.

'Oh, the only thing more wonderful than having a waitress as beautiful as you, would be if all you wonderful ladies would wait on this table!' Sanji exclaimed.

'No, we don't care!' Nami cut in. 'What do you have?'

'I'm free now and ready to take down your wishes, honored costumers.' Cat-girl giggled and beamed.

'Warm sake, rice-balls and some kind of meat.' Zoro said and started working himself out of his wet coat.

'What is it with you and rice-balls?' Sanji grumbled. 'You can get anything here, and you want rice-balls?'

'I like rice-balls.' Zoro shrugged and turned to help Tashigi out of her wet jacket.

'A lobster-salad and a fruit-salad, please.' Nami said. 'A big glass of orange juice and then a bottle of rum.'

Sanji sighed and then started to explain precisely which kind of seafood dish he wanted to eat, down to the amount of spiced used for the different food items.

'Uh, and a Gewurztraminer, though a Muscat would do if you don't have it.' Sanji finished with an smile.

Cat-girl looked a little stunned, but nodded immediately and then looked at Tashigi questioningly.

'Um. Hot Cocoa! And bread, cheese and two apples.' She asked.

Sanji looked at her exasperated.

'What is it with sword idiots and boring food?' He muttered.

'We prefer to call it Spartan.' Tashigi grinned to Sanji.

'And Tashigi likes apples.' Zoro added.

'How do you know that? And since when have you become a gentleman, helping a lady and knowing what she likes?' Sanji glared at Zoro.

'Since I spend a week living of her fish and apples, pork and apples, berry and apples and apple-apple dishes.' Zoro replied calmly.

'A body needs vitamins.' Tashigi mumbled.

'Sweet Tashi-chan! How were you able to stand that idiot for so long?'

Tashigi smiled and reached over the table and patted the Cooks hand and then told with a stage whisper.

'He let me play with his swords!'

Sanji rolled his eyes and sighed Nami just laughed. Tashigi looked at Zoro out of the corner of her eyes. He was frowning at Sanji, but she could also see his version of a small smile.

They're ordered drinks came and the table fell silent with everybody fussing over their order. Tashigi noticed Nami was sitting very still with closed eyes, slowly enjoying her orange juice. Sanji was fussing over his wine, he had to wait for their Cat-girl waitress to come back with the correct glass for the wine she brought, but then he was engrossed and mumbled about nose and petrol and flowers. Zoro had glared at the small ceramic flask and bowl and asked the waitress to be ready to get a large bottle when he finished that one, but then he surprised them all by actually pouring the sake in the bowl before drinking. Tashigi smiled and curled up around her Cocoa enjoying the warmth. A little guilty she looked at her companions and then found the small bag and grabbed the reason she'd been late to the Marine ship. A Book.

Soon she was in a world of hilts, crosspieces, guards, pommels and filigree.

The book was removed from her hands and she looked up. Zoro frowned down on the pages she'd been reading.

'That's Ichimonji, Right?'

'Yes. She's a perfect example of the return to a more simplistic style and more focus on the blade and the feel of...' Tashigi began but stopped herself at the look on both Nami's and Sanji's face.

'Food's here.' Zoro grinned shortly and gave her the book back.

* * *

><p>AN What, no elaborate animal descriptions? No, not this time. I have been pondering on the other crew members, though.

Nami is an orange cat, Felis catus, half tame and with a cat smile. Brook a long boned and twitchy but family friendly Arab Horse, Equus ferus caballus. Franky is a mix of Spanish fighting bull, Bos taurus, and an extinct giant Auroch (and a little of them mechanical Bucking Broncos). Usopp is probably a Big Hairy Armadillo, Chaetophractus villosus, (Though I thought about suggesting that he's a Pink Fairy Armadillo...*Snigger*) And Chopper is a reindeer, Rangifer tarandus ... I like reindeer, especially as salami.

And Luffy...

Luffy, Luffy, Luffy. Our beloved Luffy. There's is so many monkey species and I couldn't really decide on them. Guess he's the same monkey type as the Monkey King ;)


	2. Playing Games

**Playing Games.**

After dinner more beverages were ordered and they got their hands on a deck of cards. Both Sanji and Zoro refused to any gambling as long as Nami was playing, and Tashigi vetoed drinking games.

They ended up with a friendly game with no bets. Tashigi was pretty evenly matched with both Sanji and Zoro, having played a lot of games in the Marine on boring days. But Nami won all the time.

'How do you do it?' Tashigi asked and threw down her cards.

Nami stuck out her tongue and grinned back.

'I just keep track of all the cards that's been played and always calculate all the possible matches.'

'Nami has an awesome and beautiful brain!' Sanji said adoringly.

'Card games are annoying.' Zoro said and dumped his cards too.

'Just because you're to stupid to win...' Sanji started.

'It's not that, it's the cards! They just give in. It's so stupid.'

They all looked at him.

'I mean.' He continued. 'A nine just gives in to a ten in a match. It doesn't even try! How can it ever get better than a ten, if it don't even try to get better? Game pieces are stupid like that too!'

'The point of a came is to use what cards fate gave you the best way possible!' Sanji shrugged.

'Fate may deal you your skills, but that don't mean you shouldn't hone them and try to get better! We all know that! Just look at all of us, sailing under Luffy. How much stronger we've become.' Zoro snapped back.

'In the Marine we actually have a card game, where the cards get stronger and weaker depending on which other cards you have.' Tashigi interrupted. 'We call it Grand Line and it changes all the time. The cards are Mariners, pirates, warlords and robbers and civilians. And some of them are weapons and islands and places.'

'How dose that work?' Nami asked interested as she gathered their cards.

'Well, if you only have a few Mariners or only one or two pirates from the same crew, they are not as strong as if you have more. Like, if it's your cards...'

'Our cards?' Sanji inquired. 'We're in the game too?'

'Yeah. It's always based on the latest information and files on the Grand Line. But well...it's like... If you've already played both Luffy and Franky and you guys, and you have the Sunny. Then you can take a Marine Admiral out with Usopp, if your opponent don't have too many Mariners.'

'That makes sense. He'll have his crew behind him.' Zoro frowned. 'Who makes the games?'

'Uh, everybody who like to play. Though some of the guys who are good at drawing, sometimes sell cards.'

'Can't it get terribly complicated?' Sanji asked and waved after their waitress for more rum.

'I don't play.' Tashigi shrugged. 'But you need to have something to do, so you don't go crazy on a ship. The people who are into it, always knows everything that's going on right now. The latest info, surveillance and pirates reward status. Smoker decided to use the ones in out crew as statistical strategist and pirate experts.'

'Your Commodore Smoker is pretty smart.' Nami laughed.

'Yeah. He can be, sometimes.' Tashigi ginned back.

'But, I still don't understand how you two can still manage to be in the Marine. Smoker seems like a decent guy. Just like you. But there are so many nasty Marine Admirals and Officers using dirty methods and they have no regard for civilians.' Nami said.

'I'm there because...Because...' Tashigi stopped smiling and looked away. 'Because someone has to change that!'

The other didn't say anything. Tashigi took a bottle of rum and took a swing of it.

'Anyway. I can't believe you guys insist on being pirates. Most pirates are nasty brutes who terrorizes the weak and kill without batting an eye.' She continued and smiled at the pirates.

'I used to think like that too.' Nami said. 'But our crew's different!'

'Luffy is different.' Zoro added.

'Yeah.' Sanji said.

Tashigi sat the bottle down and looked around.

'Oh. Stop looking so gloomy! I know you're just a group of crazy adventures who has a problem with authority.' Tashigi smiled.

'Not to mention that we are noble and generous, and usually help those in need.' Sanji added and raised his glass towards Tashigi.

'Yeah. Luffy often 'forget' to steal the treasure.' Nami grumbled.

'Speaking of...Have I achieved the right to my swords yet? Being helpful and saving people!' Zoro asked with a grin.

Tashigi looked at him and then leaned back and crossed her arms.

'I don't know.' She said slowly. 'It is 'you' after all.'

'And?'

'I guess you need to at least get all through Grand Line and become the Greatest Swordsman in the world. Then I'll think about it!'

'You'll think about it?'

'Yeah. Not sure though.'

'That's quite a lot.'

'Well, we are talking about Wado Ichimonji, among other.'

'What if I give you Kokuto Yoru?'

'Hey, no bribing the judge!'

'Good, then I'll keep that one myself.'

'But you promised!' Tashigi ended up pouting at the Swordsman who grinned back at her.

Nami, clearing her throat loudly interrupted them. Sanji was looking at them like they were some kind of aliens. Nami's expression was more speculative.

'Um. Should we play another game?' Tashigi asked.

Nami started smiling and opened her mouth to say something, but then there was a loud rumble and everything shook. A siren started and then some something growled outside the building.

Suddenly it was over.

The music and background chatter had stopped and a young girl in tight leather got into the center of the room and called on everybody's attention.

'Honored Guests. We're sorry to announce that the hurricane have hit us earlier than expected. All shutters have been raised and we're secure. Of course we offer our guests to stay and everybody can sleep for free in the main room. Our other rooms can be rented half price, if you don't require any of our other services. Thank you for your understanding.'

The music started playing again and slowly the chatter grew.

'I wonder what services they have in their rooms usually.' Sanji pondered and Nami hit him on the head.

'Ow! What was that for?' He asked. Nami just sighed and shook her head.

'Some people are not as noble as you, Sanji. And other people don't mind, as long as the first ones have money.' Tashigi explained.

Sanji looked uncomprehending at her.

'I'll go see what the half price is.' Nami said and got up.

'But...Oh!' Sanji suddenly uttered. 'But, why would they do that?'

'Stop thinking about it, Love-Cook. People are different.' Zoro said and handed Sanji another bottle of rum.

'But...' Sanji continued.

'I don't think it's all of them. Most people probably just come here to look at pretty girls in funny costumes. It takes all kinds.' Tashigi said soothingly but Sanji still looked devastated.

'Believe me Sanji, there are much weirder things.' Tashigi tried again. 'I mean, you wouldn't want me to tell Nami how much she could get for a picture of you and Zoro kissing.'

'What!' Sanji spluttered and Tashigi had his full attention. Zoro started coughing and set down the bottle he'd been drinking of. She couldn't stop herself giggling.

'There are some in the Marine, who make their own conclusions after reading recollections of how you two work together, and how you bicker.' Tashigi sniggered on. 'Some of them even write small stories. You two are quite popular.'

An outrageous stream of words erupted from Sanji, raging against the foolishness of some people. Zoro just looked at Tashigi and then took hold of his rum bottle again.

'Are you going to tell Nami?' He finally asked.

'No.' She smiled back.

'Good. How much could you get for such a picture.'

'Uh. At least four hundred beli I think. Some would pay more, depending on the details.' Tashigi looked wonderingly at the Swordsman.

'What are you talking about, you stupid Moss-ball!' Sanji interrupted and sprang up from his place. 'Pictures like that would stain our reputation and pretty girls would no longer look after me.'

'I don't care about something like that. Furthermore, your reputation is obviously already stained among those who'd by a picture. And how much money do you owe Nami?' Zoro answered calmly.

Sanji sat down and mumbled something unintelligible. Tashigi tried desperately to stop her mad giggle.

'Do you have a camera, Tashigi?' Zoro continued. 'We're staying in port at least two days, might as well earn something.'

Sanji got up again and then stomped away mumbling something of the need of a restroom.

Zoro turned towards Tashigi and winked. Then he reached out and dragged her closer to himself. At first Tashigi stiffened in surprise but then she leaned into the Swordsman.

'Would you really do that.' She asked curiously.

'I don't know.' He shrugged. 'Though... Nah, Sanji probably taste like cigarettes. Would you mind?'

Tashigi thought about it.

'I...I don't know. As long as you don't let anybody but me touch your swords, I guess.' She finally replied and smiled up at Zoro.

'Where is Sanji?' Nami was there suddenly and looked at them. Both Zoro and Tashigi froze and started moving apart.

'Oh stop it you two.' Nami huffed rather irritably. 'It's not like that's your best kept secret! Chopper been thinking you were mates, ever since Zoro dragged you on the Sunny, Tashigi. And neither Robin nor I are stupid. Have you scared Sanji away?'

'Uh. He went to the gentlemen's room.' Tashigi stammered. 'And why would Chopper think...?'

'Probably something about the way you two smell. I found out when he asked me whether humans mated for life or just for a season.' Nami answered and grinned to them. 'It was a interesting talk. Chopper was a little disappointed learning that it varies. He liked the smell of you two together.'

'Not him too!' Tashigi groaned. 'It's bad enough with Robin and Smoker!'

'Smoker knows?' Zoro stared at Tashigi making her blush.

'Smoker suspects.' She said. 'Is Robin after you too?'

'Not so much...anymore.' Zoro shrugged and then looked at Nami. 'Are you going to tell the others, Nami?'

'Why would I that?' Nami smiled. 'I like secrets. Oh, Sanji's coming back.'

When the Cook returned to the table Nami was dealing a new game of cards and Zoro and Tashigi sat in each corner of their couch.

'Oh, while I remember.' Nami said when she dealt the hands. 'Here Tashi-chan. A nice dry bed to sleep in.' And then she handed Tashigi a key.

'What about the rest of us?' Sanji asked.

'I have my own room.' Nami answered twirling another key. 'And you heard the announcement. It's free sleeping on the floor!'

'Or you could always earn your own money and buy a room, Ero-Cook.' Zoro commented.

Sanji glared at Zoro, but didn't say anything. Nami raised a questioningly eyebrow towards Tashigi, but the Marine shook her head with a smile and Nami shrugged and turned back to her cards.

'It's you turn to begin, Sanji. Lets start!' Nami said and then they played another game.

* * *

><p>AN That was fun! No, I'm not turning this into slash or OT3. But Sanji and Zoro do have a good chemistry for both friendship and bickering, and I can't keep teasing Tashigi all the time.


	3. Don't Let the Bedbugs Bite

**Don't Let the Bedbugs Bite.**

Later in the evening Nami left them to join the gambling tables. Tashigi noticed how Nami's walk became smoother, her shoulders fell back and her eyes and smile grew big and innocent, before she turned up at a table with gambling men. The Marine sighed. She couldn't act like that and she didn't want to. But sometimes she was just a tiny bit envious of that kind of skill. Instead Tashigi joined Zoro and Sanji in their Sea King tales, adding her own experiences with the varied creatures. She gained a few rather odd recipes from Sanji, and then Zoro tired to show everybody how to defeat a large Sea King. That ended with a lot of people craving for rice snacks, and Sanji trying to clean up a few overturned bottles while complaining, until a pretty waitress stopped him to do her job and almost gave Sanji a heat attack of happiness.

At some point Tashigi needed to find the ladies room, and there she somehow got dragged into small-talk with other girls, who didn't really expect to end up in a place like this one.

When she got back to the table Sanji and Zoro had devised a new card game, slightly based on her descriptions on the Marines Grand Line game. The four deck colors where a different crew and the cards acted accordingly if there crew mates were nearby.

At first Tashigi tried to return to her books, but somehow she ended up close to the Swordsman again, discussing the new game and whether to implement some of the cards as swords while the Cook was occupied with either scolding them for not playing right, or looking after Nami or the costumed waitresses.

An hour after midnight Nami returned to say goodnight and I'll see you. Then the orange girl left and somehow the conversation became a little strained.

After a while, Tashigi stopped herself from thinking 'at last', the Cat-girl came and announced that a lot of the waiting girls, and some of the guests, would join the musicians and try to sing old folk songs and other well known ballads together. Sanji didn't need much convincing before he went to watch petty girls sing along.

Lieutenant Tashigi and Rorona Zoro were alone.

Without knowing why Tashigi started feeling a little nervous, and that made her angry. She started moving but was stopped by Zoro grabbing her and dragging her close. He kept her in a bear hug and then snatched one of the sword books she'd gotten out for their sword talk and leafed through it with his other hand.

'I'm not your swords or your teddy bear.' Tashigi huffed.

'No, I know the difference between you and a sword.'

'What are you doing then?'

'You looked like you were going to act stupid.'

Tashigi angrily opened her mouth to snap back, but stopped herself. Her being angry was indeed stupid.

'This is always going to be awkward.' She mumbled instead and relaxed in Zoro's vice-like embrace.

'Awkward?'

'What do you...' Tashigi began. Zoro was still concentrating on the book but she noticed a small smile.

'Stupid Swordsman.' She grumbled and started playing with the key Nami had given her.

'Clumsy Marine?' Zoro suggested.

'Oxymoron.' She answered.

'Ditz.'

'Maybe... Do you want to come with me to the room Nami gave me?' Tashigi finally gave in.

Zoro tensed a little but nodded. Tashigi noticed with some satisfaction that he was a little flustered.

They got up without speaking a word and collected their swords and other things.

* * *

><p>Her hands were shaking a little and she fumbled with the key in the lock.<p>

'You are nervous?' Zoro was leaning on the door frame and frowning at her.

'And you look like you're going into a fight!' She snapped back and accidentally dropped the key.

She got down after the key, and then she was grabbed and dragged up again. Zoro grinned at her, Tashigi felt her stomach flutter.

'Well, when it's you, I never know whether there will be a fight!' He said and whispered. 'Having regrets?'

'No! No regrets.' She mumbled angrily and finally jammed the key into the door and turned it. 'But getting a room for... for... It just so... Organized!'

Zoro hugged her closer. She was sure he was amused. She opened the door and dragged Zoro into the room and slammed the door behind them.

And stopped dead.

'I'm goring to kill Nami for this!' Tashigi said through her teeth after the initial shock.

'You think she knew?'

'I can't imagine Nami not doing this on purpose!'

'Maybe she just asked for something with swords.' Zoro shrugged. 'There's swords on the walls.'

There were swords on the walls. Ghastly pink abominations with swirls, hearts and giant rhinestones. The rest of the room looked like a flock of sugar-crazed six-year-old girls had had free access to lace, and then experimented in shades of pink and rose. And the bed. Tashigi growled without noticing. The bed was a confectionery masterpiece of cream and roses, well suited to be a winning piece in a wedding cake competition.

Tashigi was trembling and her breathing increased.

'I can turn the bed around and cover the sword wall, if you want me to?' Zoro suggested. 'Then the room is also big enough for training and sparring.'

Tashigi forced herself to breathe slowly.

'No.' She finally said and then turned and smiled at Zoro. 'A bed would actually be nice, for a change.'

Tashigi threw Shigiure on the bed and the jacket and bag on the floor and sat down rubbing her temples.

'Is it so bad?' Zoro asked and she heard the clatter of his swords joining Shigure.

'Do you like this room?' She sneered.

'It's disgustingly pink, but it's not mine nor my problem.'

Tashigi laid back on the bed. It was nice and soft except where she encountered the swords.

'I've just... My family spends so much time trying to make me more... girly. And in the Marine they also tell me that I'm a girl all the time, and expect me to act accordingly. I guess that what's made me so sensitive to pink.'

She felt Zoro crawl onto the bed too, and then he dragged her closer into its middle and laid down beside her. He strokes her hair and looked down with a serious expression.

'Tashigi. You are a girl. I'm pretty sure!' He frowned a little. 'I don't think you could have fooled me about that.'

Tashigi laughed and then reached for Zoro and twined her arms around him and buried her fingers in his hair. Zoro returned her hair stroking.

'What I like so much about you, and the other Straw Hats, you never expect me to be anyone but myself.' She said.

'Mm. Luffy were the first one who never saw me as a monster or a crazy freak. He's like that with everybody. We all try to follow him. He's the Captain.' Zoro mumbled and started moving his hands in more interesting patterns. Tashigi smiled.

'Well you are crazy, Roronoa Zoro, but in anything else I agree with Luffy.' She said and tried to move to find a spot with less swords underneath.

'Crazy?' He asked and tried tickling her.

'In a good way!' She giggled and tried to get away.

'I have some crazy ideas right now, if you're interested?' Zoro said and grinned like a shark ready to eat. Tashigi felt her blood rush and her breath stagger.

'Move poking swords, then yes.' She managed to whisper.

* * *

><p>Tashigi went back to the bed after turning out the lights. She was dragged into a warm embrace and burrowed into the softness.<p>

'If it were not for the color, I could get used to a bed like this.' She admitted.

'It is a nice change from grass and unexpected pine cones.' Zoro agreed.

Tashigi smiled and reached out to find Shigure. She got hold of a sword but the handle and crosspiece was wrong.

'Where's Shigure?' She asked.

Zoro reached out from the blankets took a sword and gave it to her.

'How do you always know which one is which? Tashigi asked

'They are very different? It's not that hard.' Zoro answered and shrugged. Tashigi huffed a little enviously in reply but then change the topic instead.

'You're all staying the next two days?' She asked.

'Nami says so.'

'Um. Any plans?'

'Training, small repairs, fishing.'

'Care to work on the bed-is-better-than-floor theory?' Tashigi asked a little nervously. 'I think we'll be staying for a few days too.'

He turned an looked at her. She was happy he couldn't see her blushing heavily in the darkness.

'Another place that this?' He finally asked.

'Definitely!' She nodded.

'Sure.'

Tashigi scrambled up and had to stop herself from hitting the Swordsman with the sheathed Shigure.

'Roronoa Zoro! You are so annoyingly bad with words!' She growled.

'What?' Zoro asked confused.

'You don't just say 'sure' as if I casually ask someone to find a room with me!' She grumbled. 'Use something like, 'Happy to' or 'I'd like that' or something!'

Zoro sighed and got hold of her again. She tried shortly to resist him dragging her back under the covers, but gave in and found herself wrapped in his arms.

'I'm glad you don't go around asking others to find a room with you. It would be inconvenient.' He said to her.

'Inconvenient!' She growled and struggled in his arms, but he didn't let her go this time.

'Yeah. I would have to find out who they were and then fight them to the death. And it would be bad fights, because I'd probably be angry.' Zoro continued levelly.

Tashigi stopped struggling and turned in Zoro's arms.

'Um. There's nobody you need to fight.' She mumbled.

'Good.' he said and kissed her. 'Lets sleep now.'

'Stupid Swordsman.' Tashigi mumbled and wrapped herself closely around said creature.

'Clumsy Marine.' He retorted as they found the best way to lie closely.

Tashigi felt sleep coming. It was late and she was tired and exhausted, but happy. Everything seemed nice and they would probably not get into any trouble as long as they stayed close to the Isle of Amnestia.

'Tashigi.' Zoro dragged her back to semi wakefulness.

'Hm?'

'If you wake up first, stay in bed or wake me.' He asked her.

'I always wake up fist.' She answered tiredly.

'Yeah. I hate that.'


	4. You Are Cordially Invited

**You Are Cordially Invited**

Tashigi did have to wake up Zoro the next morning before she could get up. Mainly because she was trapped by the heavy Swordsman's embrace and she couldn't move him no matter what. They shared an enthusiastic good morning session and followed up with a training session. Zoro had a few comments and one or two compliments to Tashigi's swordplay, and then he went on with his own workout. Tashigi left him to his pushups and sit-ups and left the Pink Room with relief, to hunt down some breakfast.

She got down to the main room where she were met by bleary eyed guests and tried looking waitresses out of their costumes. There was a nice smell of coffee, toasted bread and fried eggs. Nami waved from the bar and Tashigi joined her and was given both coffee and orange juice. Suddenly Sanji burst out of the kitchen door with plates piled with various kinds of breakfast and started serving around. The cook placed a bowl of freshly chopped fruits in front of Nami and then recognized Tashigi.

'Tashi-chan.' Sanji beamed at her. 'What would my favorite Marine like for breakfast? Unfortunately we only have a limited selection, but it's excellent!'

'Uh. Whatev...eh the best you've got, please.' Tashigi smiled back and the Cook hurried back into his pirated kitchen.

'He's amazing!' A mousy haired girl with big eyes said from Tashigi's other side.

'He was singing with the girls and drinking all night until he fell asleep on the floor. And then he got up as the first, stole the kitchen and have been servicing everybody all by himself.' The girl continued and smiled to Tashigi and Nami.

'Ah. I didn't recognize you without the ears.' Nami said. 'Yeah he's good. And this is like a picnic to him, compared to what he's usually up against!'

'You're pirates, right?' Cat-girl said. 'I've seen pirates eat. Used to work out on Amnestia.'

'Why did start to work here then?' Tashigi asked but didn't mention the not being a pirate thing.

'Tips better, guest's nicer and I don't get pinched so much.' Cat-girl smiled. 'Where's your boyfriend?'

Tashigi choked on her coffee and Nami helped her gaining her breath again.

'Our Marine lieutenant here dose certainly not have a boyfriend.' Nami explained with a wicked wink. 'But if the pirate Swordsman follow his usual schedule, he's having his morning workout right now. He'll be pestering our Cook for food in about ten minutes.'

'Oh I see.' Cat-girl said turning her big eyes back on Tashigi. 'It's awfully romantic, isn't it? Marine and pirate. Two fighters catching each other's eyes during a terrible skirmish. Unfulfilled love and sneaking out in the cover of night to meet the enemy.'

'Nah.' Nami stopped the Cat-girl. 'Just two incredibly stubborn sword-freaks. One stumbling over everything and the other always getting lost. Fate crossed their paths, which was an incredible feat I admit, and they stumble into each other rather than just crossing. And so they have been obsessing about at each other ever since.'

'Nami!' Tashigi growled.

The Navigator stuck out her tongue and winked and the Cat-girl giggled down in her orange juice.

'Why can't people mind their own business?' The Marine huffed.

Sanji came back and placed a generous breakfast in front of Tashigi. The Cook took at swing around the room to see if there still was anyone without something to and a last he sat down with Nami to eat for himself.

'You're such an amazing cook!' Cat-girl said impressed. 'Taking care of everyone. Making good food! That's what a cook should be all about!'

'Well, that is what a real cook is all about.' Sanji smiled happily and bowed. 'And it is my mission to feed people the best.'

Zoro, who had arrived and loudly dragged a chair over to Nami and Tashigi, interrupted them.

'How do I get something to eat?' He asked and looked at Sanji.

Sanji banged his head on the bar in dismay and then went out in the kitchen again. The cook was soon back with two plates piled with food.

'Hey. Why come I never get those small tomatoes you cut into stars?' Zoro just asked.

'Do you want tomatoes?' Sanji sat down his coffee and glared at the Swordsman.

'No, but shouldn't I get some anyway?'

'Not if you don't eat them, stupid head!'

'I was just asking.' Zoro grumbled back and started eating.

Sanji went again and returned with a bowl of nicely carved radishes, which he placed in front of the Swordsman without a word. Then the Cook went back to his coffee and lighted a new cigarette. Everybody just concentrated on juice, coffee and food for a while.

'Um. Do anyone know when the hurricane's gonna stop?' Tashigi asked Cat-girl.

'Well, it sounds like it's subsiding, but we'll have to wait for All-Clear bell.' Cat-girl answered. 'And you can't get back in the sea before harbor's cleared out, there'll be loads of debris, and that'll take some time.'

'Oh. Do we have to stay here?' Nami asked.

'You can probably get out to Amnestia if you want to be with your crew, and there's the Storehouse of course.' Cat-girl answered.

'Will there be a party here again tonight?' Sanji asked smiling to Cat-girl.

'Yeah. But this place is much more expensive than the places out at the isle.'

'Lets get back the Luffy and the others.' Zoro suggested.

Nami nodded and Sanji send a mournful look out into the room but seemed to agree.

'Wanna come to, Tashi-chan?' Nami asked.

'Probably should. Smoker will be worrying.' Tashigi answered.

* * *

><p>The dock were cluttered in debris, seaweed and dying fish and all the towns people were salvaging whatever that was useful or edible. They also hauled barges with supplies out to the cave on the small isle with all the ships and sailors. Tashigi guessed the town lived on farming and salvages on the outside, but made a large bit of extra on trapped sailors, smuggling and hosting a place where pirates, Mariners and other people could meet out of sight. She wondered briefly what the World Government would do if they knew. Then she snorted. Of course they knew! She should wonder how much they got out of it instead.<p>

'I looks could shatter stone, that isle would be in ruins now.' Nami said from behind Tashigi. 'What are bothering you, Tashi-chan?'

Tashigi sighed and returned to where she was. On a barge with a sleeping Zoro, Sanji looking at fish in the water and Nami enjoying the light sunlight in the cold day. She forced her gritted teeth apart and went over to the crate Nami was occupying.

'Nami, do you ever wonder why people let the World Government act like they do?' Tashigi sighed and sat down by Nami.

'Sometimes. Especially after the really bad things.' Nami said and then she shrugged. 'But then we all get on. There are new islands, new friends and adventures.'

'I guess there is.' Tashigi sighed.

'Or meeting old beloved friends every now and then.' Nami grinned brightly and reached out and tugged Tashigi's hair. 'But I do miss the pigtails this time.'

'That was a one time appearance!' Tashigi snorted but smiled in spite of herself.

'It was cute.' Sanji joined them, and sat down on another crate.

Tashigi felt someone take hold of her lover leg. She looked down at Zoro where he'd been sleeping. She smiled down at him.

'Weren't you sleeping?'' Tashigi asked.

'With all of you chatting so loud, no.' He snorted.

'Oh come on! I've seen you sleep through a thunderstorm.' Sanji commented.

'Are you going to come with us and meet the others?' Zoro asked Tashigi.

'I'll have to meet up with my Commodore first. But I'll come and find you all if I can get leave.' She answered.

The barged bumped against the isle. The all got up and moved over the crates to get on shore. Sanji offered Nami a hand to get on land, but she just smiled and winked and jumped herself.

'How are you going to find us?' Sanji asked when they were all on dry land and walking towards the large cave.

'I'll just go after where there's most noise and people yelling.' The Marine grinned at the pirates and walked into the cave. 'I'll see you soon!'

From behind her she heard Sanji ask.

'We are not making that much noise, are we?'

'No. But people are always making noise around us and attacking us and trying to tell us what to do. Come, lets find the others.' Zoro replied the cook.

'Zoro, the Sunny is just over there. Come on you two.' Nami said.

* * *

><p>Tashigi found Commodore Smoker on the ships deck fussing over his motorbike. All the other Mariners were also on deck doing menial or long due chores.<p>

'Where have you been, Lieutenant?' He demanded without looking up.

'Book shopping, sir!' She answered and stood attention.

'All night!'

'No sir. Was caught on the main island in the hurricane, sir.'

He grunted and got up from his work on the deck, wiping his hands on a piece of rag, and signaled that she should follow him. They went to the helm where they were alone. Smoker stood for a while looking around in the big cave and smoked silently.

'We've got a message from Headquarters. They want us to swing around to get personal orders.' Smoker finally said.

'Um. Is that good or bad, sir?' Tashigi asked when Smoker didn't say any more.

'Both. It's bad for out current mission and perspective, but in the long term it could be good. We really need to catch up with some people and strengthen our connections. I want you to become master and commander as fast as possible. We need allies for that.'

Tashigi blushed a little. She knew the reasons for her to be working on promotion, but she was still flattered by Smokers surety of her abilities.

'We should get going. I was only waiting for you to arrive.' Smoker added and found two new cigars.

'Eh. Sir? We can't leave before the town clear out the debris blown in by the storm.' Tashigi said. Smoker glared at her and started puffing angrily.

'If I may, sir. I suggest you give everybody land leave tonight. Including you. I've only heard pleasant things about this place and it's a long trip back to Headquarter!'

'Not to mention you have friends docking, eh?' Smoker smiled and nodded towards the curious figurehead of the Thousand Sunny.

'Um. Yes?' Tashigi mumbled and was sure her face was redder than the evening sun. 'Would you like to meet them, sir? Under this caves specific circumstances?'

Smoker gave her at 'look' and then glared around on the other ships, the buildings in the cave and at last at his Mariners.

'Okay everybody!' Smoker suddenly bellowed. 'Land leave in half an hour and until ten tomorrow! For everybody except Bobby and Shiri. You two morons are punished with guard duty. Stay and guard the ship! Well? Finish up your work and get going.'

The Marines looked astonished at their Commodore and then hurried on to finish off their tasks as fast as possible. Tashigi smiled and saluted Smoker.

'Permission to find a change of cloths, sir?'

'And then we're going to meet the Straw Hats for a peaceful drink?'

'Yes, sir. When we find them.'

'Then it's granted, lieutenant. See you in half an hour!'

* * *

><p>AN I actually thought this story would be finished by now, but it seems they need one to two chapters more. When I write, I have a few scenes I think is funny, the rest is written as I get along the story, so I don't always know how long it's gonna take or all that happens. And sometimes they have some encounters that even surprises me, like that Pink Room, but that's what makes writing funny :D


	5. Off the Clock

**Off the Clock**

Lieutenant Tashigi and Commodore Smoker had changed out of their Marine related clothes. They looked somewhat uncomfortable without it. Tashigi had talked Smoker into leaving most of the weapons he initially wanted to bring and she had packed her own swords in a bundle, with some books she wanted to show Robin.

It didn't take the Mariners long before they found signs of where the Straw Hat crew had been. There had evidently been a small fight in one of the more crowded alleys. Tashigi found a tried looking shopkeeper who was cleaning up some of the mess.

'What happened?' She asked.

'Pirates. One crew was just strolling along and then some lunatics attacked them.'

'Oh. What did you do about that?'

'We have people to take care of the idiots who break the amnesty. They came and took care of things, though the attacked crew seemed to be winning.'

'What about the pirate crews?' Smoker broke in. 'Do you just let them go afterward?'

'Well, the idiots who started attacking others have been dragged to the Holding where they'll get a fine. The other crew was just defending themselves, so they went on to get something to eat and take care of their injuries.' The shopkeeper answered and pointed.

Smoker started down the mentioned direction and Tashigi nodded thankfully to the shopkeeper and hurried after Smoker.

'We're sure it was not the Straw Hats who attacked, lieutenant?' Smoker asked.

'They never attack without reason, sir.' Tashigi answered.

'Hmph. No, the don't. Stupid teenagers.'

The next clue of where to go was a happy salesman, who delighted told them about a ditzy Captain who had bought all the eggplant flavored lollipops, even though the crew had protested. And at last Smoker and Tashigi stood in front of one of the smaller taverns in the big cave. They could hear Luffy's happy laughter coming out of the open doors.

'Well. We're here, sir. Ready to 'meet thine enemy'?' Tashigi finally asked.

Smoker stubbed out his cigars, poked around for some new ones and then he had found and lit them he blew out a large plume.

'Lead on, lieutenant!' Smoker huffed and with that they went in.

They went through the tavern and found the Straw Hat crew in the back having a party. Luffy recognized Tashigi first and started waving and yelling for her to come and joint their feast. Tashigi waved back and went over to their table. They all had a few bruises and bandages and Chopper was still fussing over Zoro, but the crew were laughing to and had already started on the sake, rum and amazing amounts of cola.

'Hi everyone.' Tashigi stared and was stopped by Robin getting up and hugging her. 'Um. Thanks. I think you know...'

'I'm perfectly capable of introducing myself!' Smoker interrupted. 'And by the way, lieutenant. You are on leave! Do not salute me or call me sir. You go and have fun with your friends. And that's an order!'

'Um. Yes s...Smoker!' Tashigi straightened herself but refrained from standing attention. Robin laughed.

'And are you on leave too, Commodore? Or is it 'Dad' today?' Robin asked Smoker.

'Yeah. No, not Dad! I'll accept Uncle, but not Dad.' Smoker said and glared at Tashigi. 'And we're keeping the truce and amnesty rules here, understood?.'

'Cool! Then you can come and party with us, Uncle Smoky!' Luffy laughed. 'Come and have something to drink. Uh, can I try your cigars? Do I get smoky too with your cigars?'

'No. And you shouldn't start smoking, kid.' Smoker said and raised a hand in greeting. He tried to smile and even accepted a bottle from Franky. Tashigi tried to think of something to say but was stopped by a speeding fur-bullet from under the table. She staggered and fell and then had a heavy animal in top of her. It was happily yapping and licking her wherever it could.

'You're getting to big!' Tashigi sighed and sat up with the green badger. 'And you smell of gunfire. Are you guys teaching him to fight alongside you?' She asked the crew.

'He hardly needs any teaching.' Chopper chipped. 'And yes, he's going to be larger than common badgers.'

'Who is this little fellow?' Smoker asked and bowed down to stroke Zo-chan. He was rewarded with a nasty bite. The badger sneezed surprised when the hand turned into a smoky gas.

'It's Zo-chan.' Tashigi said and puffed the animal away and got up with Robins help.

'So named because he has green fur, a nasty temper, bites everyone he do not regards as friends and he's not very clever.' Sanji said smiling happily.

'It's getting old, Curly-brows!' Zoro complained.

'It never gets old.' Sanji replied and lifted a bottle in a cheer.

'Hi Tashigi. Did you bring a camera?' Zoro said making the Cook choke on his rum.

Robin dragged Tashigi over to the table, placing her firmly between herself and Zoro with a small smile.

'Zoro's been teasing Sanji with cameras all day. And it works. Can you explain why Tashi-chan?' The Archeologist asked. Tashigi smiled and winked back but shook her head.

Smoker was reluctantly dragged over to the table too, and placed between a happy Luffy and an uncomfortable looking Usopp. The Mariners were offered food samples and drinks and soon Smoker was absorbed in a weird conversation with Nami and Luffy consisting of questions about special islands from Nami and random comments or tales from Luffy.

Tashigi smiled and nibbled on some of the snacks. Then she found her books for Robin.

'Robin.' Tashigi started and started leafing through the first book holding it so the Archeologist could see. 'I thought. I mean you know runes and hieroglyphs and sigils. There's some rather interesting ornamentation that I thought you might translate for me, please?'

Robin looked at the pictures.

'You know, some of these are illegal to translate... You still want me to?' Robin asked.

Tashigi nodded mutely.

'Hm.' Robin mumbled finding a pencil and a small book. 'It is some interesting examples here. I'd like to do it, but it'll take me a while, about an hour or two.'

'It's okay.' Zoro said from the other side of Tashigi. 'I'm sure we can keep the Marine entertained.'

'I'm sure you can, Swordsman.' Robin smiled and then turned to the inscriptions.

'I actually wanted to show you something too.' Tashigi mumbled and mentally cursed Robin's ability to make her blush. She unwrapped the bundle and found her other two swords. She handed the first one to Zoro.

'What do you think?' Tashigi asked.

'Where did you get it from?'

'Won it in a fight.'

'Good work. Do you know anything about it?'

'Yes. But I like to know what you think, before I tell you.'

'Hm.'

Zoro looked at the sword for a while, then unsheathed it and played it around with it in one hand and looked closely at the blade.

'You have been using it, right?' He asked after a while.

'Yes.' Tashigi answered. 'I'm getting myself used to use it, it's better than Shigure.'

'Flowers look good on you.' Zoro smiled, sheathed the sword and handed it back to her.

'It's name is Kashu. It's one of the fifty Skillful Grade Swords.' Tashigi smiled and then gave him the other sword. 'What do you think of this one?'

Zoro examined the next sword the same way. Tashigi stared at him handling the swords so casually. Though at some point she noticed here was pressing into one of his new bandages. She stopped him and held the sword.

'Wounds bad?' She asked.

'Just a flesh wound.' The Swordsman shrugged. 'The other sword was like the first right? Skillful Grade or something.'

'Yes.' Tashigi smiled. 'Its called Yamaoroshi. How did you get wounded?'

'Rather me than Nami.' Zoro sighed and noticed the look on Tashigi's face. 'It's not bad, really. Chopper's a good Doctor, even if he always tells me to lay down and relax.'

'I don't mind you lying down, as long as you're not too relaxed.' Tashigi stopped herself and felt the blood run to her cheeks. Zoro was looking intensely at her. She handed him Yamaoroshi's scabbard and tried stop her hands from shaking.

'You know.' Robin voice cut through to them. 'You kids playing with long sharp swords in this little crowded place, might not be a good idea! Why don't you go and find somewhere...private and get it out of your system? You can always come back to the rest of us afterward.'

Tashigi fumbled with Kashu and glanced at Zoro. He was concentrating on Yamaoroshi but then looked at her shortly. Tashigi felt herself nodding.

'Thas.' She cleared her throat. 'That's a good idea. Wouldn't want to hurt anyone, right?'

Zoro got up and got hold of his swords, still carrying Yamaoroshi. Then he handed her Shigure and nodded. She got up clinging to Kashu and then waved to the others. Everybody suddenly looked up at them.

'Where you going?' Luffy asked curiously.

'Um Swords! Playing with swords.' Tashigi mumbled.

'Don't worry. We'll see you later.' Zoro added and went towards the exit.

Tashigi hurried after him and caught up with him out on the street.

'So. Sword play for real or?' She asked.

'You know.' Said Robins voiced from somewhere on Tashigi. 'There's a nice place two blocks down left and then to your right. It even rents out room on an hourly basis.'

'Get away, Robin!' Tashigi growled.

'Lets go for the 'or'.' Zoro smiled and turned right.

Tashigi sighed and stopped him. She grabbed his hand, grinned shortly and dragged him to the left and down the street as fast as possible.

The rooms were nice and cheap. Very cheap, when the costumers had six swords between them and sported a famous scowling pirate. The poor clerk had been looking more and more scared until they got the cheapest offer and went away.

'I need to take you shopping some day.' She said to the Swordsman.

He looked at her, terrified.

'What?'

'Shopping for books and sword maintenance things!' Tashigi laughed. 'I think you get everything cheaper than I do!'

Zoro relaxed, grinned at her and shrugged. Tashigi placed her swords on the bed. Then she smiled back at her Swordsman and somehow they were both kissing.

'Doctors orders were for you to lay down and relax?' Tashigi asked when they stopped to get their breaths.

Zoro started to answer but she stopped him by pushing him onto the bed.

'That means I get to be on top.' She grinned and crawled onto the bed too.

* * *

><p>'They have the most amazing fluorescent mushrooms native on this island, and what do they use them for? Lightning up a cave for boozing sailors, shifty smugglers and pirates in need of a safe place?' Tashigi sighed and dragged Zoro's arms around her.<p>

They had left their rented room and were sitting on top of a roof in a crook of another building. Looking down at the people. Out on the small dock. And up in the amazing mushrooms that lighted the cave.

'They do art and such with them too.' Zoro said and nuzzled her neck. 'They have more caves, and there they grow fungus in all colors and patterns. It's pretty.'

'How do you know that? Tashigi asked.

'I went there earlier today. By accident.'

Tahsigi laughed and then turned her head to kiss the Swordsman.

'I swear. If somebody told you to go straight ahead, you'd walk backwards!'

'It's not that bad! And I always get to where I'm supposed to be.' Zoro muttered.

'So... You're supposed to be with me?'

'I guess.' He answered and hugged her closer and kissed her temple.

She smiled and leaned back into him while she found his hands and weaved their fingers together. They were sitting there silent for a while, watching the lights from the mushrooms.

'Zoro?' Tashigi said after a while.

'Hm?'

'Tomorrow, when Smoker and I set out... We're going back to Headquarter.'

'And?'

'It's a long way, and I might stay there for a while.' Tashigi sighed. 'For a long while. I'll be working on promotion and finding trustful Mariners.'

They sat in silence.

'You don't have anything to say?' Tashigi finally asked.

'What do you want me to say? Good luck? Thank you for the happy memories?' Zoro sighed into her hair. 'You know that I'm going to follow Luffy. To the end of the world and into death, if necessary. And I know you'll be traveling the other way.'

'I didn't mean it like that.' Tashigi said.

'I know. And I do wish you good luck.'

They were silent again. Cuddling close.

'I want you to keep Yamaoroshi.' Tashigi said. 'It's better than your Kitetsu and not cursed.'

'You won't need it?' Zoro asked.

'I only need one sword. And you get into loads of trouble all the time.' Tashigi mumbled.

Zoro turned her around and kissed her thoroughly.

'Thank you. It means a lot!' Zoro smiled.

Tashigi smiled back and went back to kissing, burying her hands in his clothes and hair.

'We better get back to the others.' She said when they stopped.

Zoro nodded and they started the climb down. Zoro landed on the street first, and was more than ready when Tashigi slipped on a tile and fell down.

'Clumsy Marine.' He smiled.

'At least I know the way to the tavern where our friends are.' She replied and stuck out her tongue.

Zoro caught her mouth and kissed her until Tashigi stopped him and took his hand guiding them down the street.

'I'll miss you. And I'm sorry.' Zoro suddenly said.

'I...you too. And sorry for what?

'For being a bad...lover?'

'You've gotten better with the practice.' Tashigi grinned cheekily and winked.

'Not that! Though... practice has helped.' Zoro sighed. 'I meant... For not being able to stay with your. Because Luffy and the crew and my sword fighting are more important!'

Tashigi stopped and looked at him.

'It is more important.' She finally said. 'They are your friends and your goal. That's your… destiny. Fate. And I... What we have is more personal and simple. Getting Justice back into the Marine is more important than me!'

Tashigi placed a hand on Zoro's face. Followed his brows and caressing a few early wrinkles.

'Sometime. If I'm able. I'll leave the Marine and come with you, and Luffy and Robin and Nami and the others. But not yet.' She said and kissed him.

'If I'm ever able.' He answered when they stopped the kiss. 'I'll try to be yours.' And then he turned back to the kissing.

When they stopped Tashigi got hold of Zoro's hand and lead him trough the streets. again

'Whit all these silly promises, we better stay ...hm, attracted to each other when we meet again, eh?' She smiled.

'As long as you keep walking around with amazing swords, no problem.' Zoro grinned at her.

'Well. That rule applies to you too!' She laughed and they went into the tavern and found their friends.


	6. Albatross

**Albatross**

Tashigi woke up with strained muscles and a crick in her neck. She kept still and kept her eyes closed experiencing little spells of dizziness, the punishment for mixing rum, ale and sake. Tashigi groaned inside. She had been sleeping while sitting half upright, and she was almost sure she was on top of Zoro. But she didn't want to wake up fully, just not yet.

It had been a good party.

When they returned they Straw Hat crew and Smoker had been singing, and soon after Smoker started teaching them some of the songs he'd learned in his younger days as a new recruit. It was by then Nami succeeded in getting Tashigi to accept a pitcher of rum. Smokers knew a lot of interesting words and tunes.

When she ended up being the one trying to explain the lyrics of one of the more lewd ballads to Chopper, she hit the sake too. As a revenge, Tashigi decided not to warn Smoker about gambling with Nami when the crew had tired of singing and found a deck of cards. Usopp seemed to be able to beat Nami every now and then, but Tashigi suspected he was cheating. And nobody had the heart to let Chopper loose too much. But Luffy lost every time with painstaking surety, and yet he was still happily convinced that he would win the next hand.

Sanji and Zoro ignored the gambling. Instead they talked Tashigi into trying the game they devised yesterday and then they taught it to Franky and Robin. When Smoker had tired from loosing to Nami, he joined them too.

They game attracted attention, and somehow three of Smoker and Tashigi's subordinates, in badly chosen civilian clothes, had joined the table and everybody was engrossed in a game of Grand Line.

To everybody's surprise Luffy won that game. And he won it by argument. It seemed that even his crew was surprised.

Tashigi smiled at little at that memory.

Luffy had had only himself and Sanji on his hand, but Zoro was in play too. So Luffy insisted that therefore he had Zoro too. No amount of disagreement from the others, mentioning hostages situation, imprisonment or that Zoro had lost to many hit points, could make Luffy believe that his first mate couldn't fight in the play too. He just told them that as long as his first mate were near, the Swordsman would fight. The Mariners who had joined them complained until Zoro casually played both Robin and the Sunny into Luffy's hands, mentioning that he didn't care as long as his Captain won. Sanji agreed and made sure that Luffy had Nami and Chopper too.

At last the Grand Line players agreed and added a loyalty link between all the Straw Hat crew cards, which would make sure, that whoever was playing the Luffy card, would have winning points of the other Straw Hat cards, if they were in play.

Smoker had been laughing loudly at that point. Tashigi couldn't remember ever seeing him so happy. That had concluded the game. The Mariners on leave didn't want to spend too much time with their seemingly crazy Commodore, and the fun had turned towards other things.

Tashigi remembered some dancing, both on the floor and on the tables. Sanji had had some trouble convincing Tashigi that she wouldn't fall over her own legs, if he was leading a dance. But he somehow convinced her and they ended up dancing, though not on a table. Rather well actually, until Tashigi got tired of Sanji complimenting her and tripped him on purpose.

And then there was the Devil Fruit Animal competition. Where the contestants made smoke beasts, rubber figures and complicated hand shadow-play, respectively. Robin won for her Bearded-Giant-loses-a-fight-with-Monster-Peacock, but everybody liked Smokers Smoke Breathing Battle Phoenix too. It took some time undoing Luffy after he tried to do a rubber Giant Kraken.

After that the party broke up in smaller parts. She heard Smoker and Luffy hand a long argument about whether she, Tashigi, should join the Straw Hats. Smoker was against and Luffy tried to convince him with the, for him, logical explanation that it would be more fun. Franky accidentally broke a few tables at some point, there had been cola involved, and used some time to repair it. Tashigi and Robin started discussing ancient flower patterns used ad ornamentation and Nami joined in when they were talking about orange flowers. In the background Sanji and Zoro had a fight that mainly consisted of 'yes' and 'no', while Chopper tried to make them stop.

At last the party died out and everybody was too tired to go home to their ships. Instead they slept at the tavern. Apparently it was a twenty-four hour place and the staff didn't care whether the costumers were awake or sleeping.

At this point Tashigi had hit the ale long ago. She blamed the ale. The ale was the reason for the pain in her neck, surely. She had stopped caring and joined Zoro where he sat on the floor, and then insisted on sleeping in his arms. Even if she had to straddle him and sleep half sitting, and with Sanji snoring on the bench right next to them. Zoro had just been amused. They had kissed for a while and then he told her to go to sleep.

And now she was caught in the usual Sleeping-Zoro-Hug and she could hear Smokers voice in the background.

'Oh my! I understand why they called you the Devil Child, woman. Give a fellow a break.' Smoker growled up on the table.

'That was uncalled for, dear Uncle. Here I am, bringing coffee and breakfast, and you return to calling names.' Robin said a little sadly.

'Sorry. Didn't mean it. Eggs are just a little too much right now. But thanks for the coffee!' Smoker apologized.

'That's okay. Would you like coffee too, Tashi-chan?' Robin's voice was a littler closer.

Tashigi finally moved and looked up.

'Um. Yes please.' She mumbled and send the nearby figure a weak smile.

'You're talking to Sanji and he's still asleep, Tashi-chan.' Robin commented.

'Get your glasses on!' Smoker commanded. 'And do you need help getting up?'

Tashigi searched for her glasses and got them on, then she wriggled herself out of Zoro's clutch and got up on the bench.

'Yes sir, and don't worry. There's a trick to getting out, and it can be much worse...um.' She said and flustered.

Robin grinned at her and Smoker glared down his coffee.

'You shouldn't party with teenage kids all night, if you don't have the head for it, Uncle.' Robin grinned, mainly addressed to Smoker as she offered Tashigi some breakfast.

Tashigi silently agreed with Smoker that the breakfast was a little too heavy after a night mixed with rum, but she ate some anyway. The coffee was extraordinarily good and after a little while the world looked a little better to all of them.

They didn't say much, but the silence we're not uncomfortable. At last Smoker got up.

'We better get back on our ship, lieutenant!' He said and lighted the first cigar of the day.

Tashigi nodded.

She found Yamaoroshi and placed in Zoro's arms instead of herself and kissed the sleeping Swordsman softly on one cheek.

Then she gathered Shigure and Kashu and looked for her books. Robin gave them to her, they were now filled with notes with small scribbles.

'Be careful with these translations. Don't let anybody see you have them!' Robin warned and then nodded towards the sleeping Straw Hat crew. 'Going to say wake them up and say goodbye?'

'No. No goodbyes.' Tashigi shook her head. 'Thanks, Robin.'

The Archeologist hugged the Marine and then waved to the Commodore.

'Nice meeting you, dear Uncle. Have a good trip and we'll be seeing you around. Bye Tashi-chan. You're always welcome.'

Then Robin sat down with her coffee and waited for her crew to wake.

Smoker and Tashigi left the tavern.

* * *

><p>It was nice being back on deck watching over the west ocean. The air was fresh and briny with just a little zing of snow. Smoker and Tashigi stood on the bow looking towards the horizon.<p>

After a while Smoker handed Tashigi a rumbled piece of paper.

'Mariners that the Straw Hats know and trust.' Smoker said in a low voice. 'I want them under us or with us, lieutenant. You work on getting them reassigned.'

'Yes sir. Um. There's a lot of question marks around Vice Admiral Garp, sir?'

'Yeah. I know the old geezer is one of the best, and he has the heart in the right place. But maybe he's too crazy.' Smoker said and puffed for a while.

'But.' He then added. 'I've been thinking of contacting the Revolutionary Army. We need to find out whether they believe in the importance of a functioning Marine, or if they just want total anarchy.'

'Sir! … Isn't that treason?' Tashigi gasped.

'We're not committing treason against the Marine, lieutenant! We're saving the Marine! And if the Revolutionary Army is the way to stop the blasted World Government from ruining everything and put things right, We better use them!' Smoker sucked angrily on his cigars and glared over the waters. 'I don't like it, Tashigi. But I hate what the Marines have become! A bunch of squabbling seagulls, fighting for rotten offal on the harbors of the World. When we should be albatrosses, flying over the sea, showing the way and keeping the people safe!'

'I don't like it, sir.' Tashigi whispered.

'Me neither. We are our own fraction, lieutenant Tashigi, remember that! But the Revolutionary Army might be closer to the truth than we are. And an alliance with them might help us save the Marine.'

'Yes, sir.' Tashigi mumbled and looked after a flailing seagull.

'You disagree, lieutenant?'

'I just think we should work more on saving the Marine, than against the World Government.'

'Yes. You are right, lieutenant.' Smoker threw his stubs in the water and lighted two new cigars. He looked thoughtfully at Tashigi for a while.

'You are my albatross, Tashigi.' He finally said. 'Lightning up the ocean and always pointing the right way.'

'Sir!' Tashigi blushed. 'I'm...I'm not that..'

'Yes you are. Is a good thing I have you here. I'm just an old seagull, trying to fly a little higher than the others. You are a true albatross! And you show me the Right way and let me remember what Justice is.' Smoker smiled at her again and then turned back to look at the waters.

'But sir! I'm not that good, and I make so many mistakes! And I... I fraternize with pirates!' Tashigi babbled, but remembered to keep her voice low.

Smoker shook his head and grinned at her.

'I agree that you have a weird taste in friends and... hm... such. But you are true to yourself and you follow your heart, Tashigi! Keep doing that!' The Smoker frowned at her. 'And didn't I give you an order, lieutenant! Go and get me the Mariners on the list. I want them in our unit!'

Tashigi saluted and turned around. But Smoker stopped her just before she left.

'And did you know that the albatrosses has a very long and complicated mating ritual. They are one and off for years, before they become true mates. But then they stay together for life. Now, back to work, Tashigi!'

End

* * *

><p>The Usual Animal Note:<p>

Albatross, mainly the _Diomedea exulans_. Ahoudori, as far as my Japanese wiki fu takes me.

Albatrosses are highly efficient in the air, using dynamic soaring and slope soaring to cover great distances with little exertion. They feed on squid, fish and krill by either scavenging, surface seizing or diving. Albatrosses are living in colonies, nesting for the most part on remote oceanic islands, often with several species nesting together. Pair bonds between males and females form over several years, with the use of 'ritualized dances', and will last for the life of the pair. A breeding season can take over a year from laying to fledgling, with a single egg laid in each breeding attempt.

Albatrosses have been described as 'the most legendary of all birds'. An albatross is a central emblem in The Rime of the Ancient Mariner. It is from this poem that the usage of albatross as a metaphor is derived. In part due to the poem, there is a widespread myth that sailors believe it disastrous to shoot or harm an albatross; in truth, sailors regularly killed and ate them. The possible reason is that albatrosses were often regarded as the souls of sailors, so that killing them was supposedly viewed as bringing bad luck

A/N And that was that. There is one more story in my series Raising Anchor... Hopefully that last story will raise that Anchored Ship that is Zoro and Tashigi. But I don't know about Happily Ever After though, you usually have to work really hard for that, in real stories.

I hope you have been entertained, that's all I want ;)


End file.
